This invention relates to a process of preparing new and existing wall surfaces and ceilings for the attachment of fixtures and decorations. In particular it relates to a process of applying various sheet metal types onto a supporting surface such as an existing wall, by use of a peel and stick pressure sensitive adhesive, feathering plaster at the edges to smooth the surface, and covering the metal to allow for the attachment of a wide range of fixtures and decorations at various locations on the supporting surface by use of magnetism without damaging the supporting surface.